Harry and ?
by Sparkle and Fade
Summary: Harry has a crush on a certin someone but who? R/R
1. Harry and ?

A/N: hey hey hey, this is my very first fan-fic so be easy! If I get any flames, you'll get more fics! MUHAHAHA!

"THATS IT BOY! GET OUT!" Uncle Vernon was yelling at Harry yet again. But this time he was serious about Harry getting out of his house. 

"FINE YOU WANT ME OUT?! IM OUTTA HERE!" he ran upstairs. And ll the Dursley's could hear was four or five thuds, a squawk from Hedwig, Harry's owl, and the bangs as Harry made his way downstairs. Uncle Vernon was at the door when Harry came over, he was holding the door and pointing. His face was a purple as a plum and his black mustache was quivering.

"GET- - - OUT" He bellowed it seemed as though it was kind of difficult. 

Harry rushed through the door and made his way towards the wizarding world. He caught a bus and made his way to London where he would catch a ride to "Kings Cross" and from there to the infamous "Platform 9 and 3/4." He would go to the one place where he knew he was loved. He would go to Ron Weasley's house. There Mrs. Weasley would feed him well, and he could do his homework and play quidditch. But the one thing or rather person he was looking forward to see was probably seeing Ron's younger sister, Ginny. Harry had, had a crush on the red haired beauty since he was twelve. Ever since he had seen her walk down the stairs in her pink nightgown and gasped at the site of the famous boy at her breakfast table. Over the next five years the two were together the tiny crush had turned into a love. He knew that she to like him but had never had the guts to tell her about his feelings, but this year was going to be different. With the rise of Lord Voldermort, Harry needed someone and he saw Ginny as the one he wanted to hold in his arms and be comforted by.

He made his way inside to Kings Cross, and caught a train to Hogsmede station on the departing train. He sat in the train car, looking out the window as drops of rain hit the glass. He felt his eyes start to shut and he was transported back to the days events. 

He had woken up after a odd dream that he couldn't quite remember. He knew though that it was going to be a not-so-good day because his scar hurt. He had gotten up lazily at the sound of his cousin Dudley burping a long low belch and he knew he had better go downstairs if he wanted to eat at all. He got dressed and went downstairs to find that Dudley had eaten all the bacon, eggs, toast and all that was left was fruit. He ate this gladly seeing as Dudley and Vernon wouldn't mind because they only ate unhealthy things. Uncle Vernon was still acting distant and scared for the reason of the past summers events were still vivid. Mr. Weasley and the unfortunate happenings with Dudley the whole tongue incident and the fact that Harry's step father is a ex-convict. Harry sat down and grabbed for the orange sitting in the fruit bowl and Dudley gasped and fell out of his chair. Harry sniggered and smiled. 

"Quiet boy!" said Aunt Petunia and she slapped him cross the wrist. That was it. Something snapped in young Harry's mind sixteen years of torment and angst over this god-forsaken family. Harry, strong and well built from his six years of Quidditch did something he had never done before. He slapped his Aunt back. She fell to the ground from the blow and Dudley stood up. Dudley was fat but he was strong. He rushed towards Harry but Harry jumped out of the way and grabbed for his wand. 

"One more move any of you and I swear to god I'll show no mercy!" They all stood still except Aunt Petunia who was whimpering and holding her slapped cheek. Uncle Vernon then yelled at him to get out and he did. Harry was then re-awakened from the sound of the train conductor who was now announcing that the destination was nearing and Harry grabbed his things and headed towards the door to the station. From there Harry made his way to the Weasley's house. 

A/N: So.... did you like it? Even if you didn't I don't really mind. Ne-hoo, R/R please! and I want to let you know that all characters in this story belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling and not me! HAHAHA you can't sue me now!


	2. Harry and ? 2

A/N Whoa, all good reviews except that cynic chick but who cares about her right? Ne-hoo you chicos and chicas really liked my little fic so here's the next one. Hope you like. Oh yeah about Harry and Petunia sorrrry! But he'll be good ol' Harry in the this one!

  
  


Harry made his way to the Weasley's house. When he got to the front door he knock two times and Mrs. Weasley answered. 

"HARRY! What are you doing here hun?"

"Uh... Well... I kinda sorta ran away from the Dursley's can I stay with you till school starts up again. Please don't me go back to them!"

"Oh, of course, dear, come in, come in! We just sat down to lunch. Hurry and change out of those clothes first."

Harry hadn't noticed but his jeans and shirt were soaked. He walk inside with all his things. Took Hedwig to the stand were Erol the Weasley owl sat, well actually laid down. The he set off upstairs to Ron's room. On the way up he caught site of Ginny and he faltered. "Ginny!" he said.

"Yeah" she said. Ginny had grown over the past years. She was medium height, thin and had beautiful red hair.

"Can I talk to you after, well, I get changed into some warm clothes?"

"Anything Harry" she replied putting a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Alright, talk to you soon!" and with that he ran up to Ron's room. He opened the familiar oak door with the sign that said Ronald's Room. Ron was sitting on the bed, with a picture in his hand. 

"Hey Ron!" said Harry. Ron stumbled and hid the picture. 

"Er.. hey Harry" he said weakly checking the picture was hidden. 

"What's that?" Harry asked. 

"Uh.. Nothing. Nothing at all."

Acting like the "brothers" that Ron and Harry were, Harry jumped Ron and grabbed the picture. He gasped at the site though. It was the picture Hermione who was in front of the Hogwarts train after last years term. 

"Rooooon? Why were you looking at this picture in particular?

"Well.... um...." he stuttered and faltered. "I sorta, well, we, well I mean to say..." he stuttered some more and finally Harry said.

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" 

"FINE! HERM AND I HAVE BEEN GOING OUT! WE WENT OUT ALL LAST YEAR!"

This was a little hard to take in for Harry. His two best friends were going out and he had no idea at all! They had been going out for a year and hadn't told him! Whoa, he thought to himself. 

"Well, I'll talk to you about it later" said Ron, " it's lunchtime, and wait a sec why the hell are you here anyway?"

"Long story, tell you later I wanna change into well, dry clothes"

"Okay see you soon" and he walked out. 

Harry started to change. Quidditch had left him fairly built. He had a six pack and well built arms. He changed into some dry clothes and set out to find Ginny. Whom he found fairly easily. 

"Hey Harry, how goes it?" she asked.

"Good" he replied "can we go somewhere private Gin?"

"Sure, lets go" she said and they went to her room. When they got to her door, that had Virginia's Room on it and they went in. It was painted dark blue with silver stars all over it. Ginny sat down on the bed and pointed to a chair by a wooden desk also painted blue and told him he could sit.

"Whatcha want to talk about?" she asked.

"Okay Gin, this is sorta difficult to tell you, but here goes nothing" he said smoothly.

"Ginny, ever since we were little pre-teens, I've well, I've had a crush on you." Ginny gasped but Harry went on. "In our fourth year, I was really upset when you told me that you were going with Neville to the Yule Ball. Gin, what I want to tell you is that well, Virginia Weasley, I'm in love"

Ginny looked at Harry blankly but then her face turned into a wide smile.

"Oh, Harry, this'll sound totally corny but me too!" Harry walked over to Ginny's bed and sat down. He embraced her and did something he had never done before. He wrapped his arms around someone and he kissed her. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. When they broke he looked at her with his big green eyes and said

"It's great to know someone loves me" he hugged her again and they made their way downstairs hand in hand to break the news.

A/N I know it was bad but hey, I wanted to give you the next little piece. R/R PLEASE, but remeber my policy the more flames the more fics so.... Oh yeah DISCLAIMER: All charecters belong to J.K. Rowling and no me! I wish they did but they don't HA! YOU CANT SUE!! :0)


	3. Harry and ? 3

**A/N hey hey hey! Thanks for the reviews for both stories. If you have any questions, This is Harry's 6th year, he's 16, Ginny's 15, I don't say it but Ginny has dropped her shyness, thanks though for the constructive cristism it helped me see my flaws. Okay I have quite a bit of homework so R/R!! I'll write more ASAP! **

  
  


Harry and Ginny walked downstairs and they saw George and Fred. They had graduated from Hogwarts but were going back with Harry and the gang because Dumbledore hired them as teachers for a new subject... Quidditch. It wasn't mandatory but was taken for extra practice for the house teams. Harry and Ginny dropped hands before the twins could see them. "Oi! Harry, why are you here?"

"Kinda got into some family trouble with the Dursley's looooong story." Harry who didn't know of the twins new job asked "Hey what are you two doing now that schools out?" 

The twins smiled at each other and said "teaching you" together in the usual twin fashion. 

"Wha-?" he asked

"Dumbledore hired us for 'Quidditch physical education'!"

"Really?" Harry asked excitedly. "Count on me being one of your students just hope Malfoy isn's going to be in it!"

"He probably won't. He wouldn't be in _our_ class if someone payed him to. Even if he was, we'd pull a Snape on the old boy" the twins grinned evilly at one another. "Well it's lunch time, and planning class schedules is hunger inducing. Come on"

The quint walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Ron, Percy, Mr. Weasley, Charlie, and Bill. There was also a stranger there. She had long blondish hair, she was sitting next to Charlie and they were talking.

Harry and Ginny took seats next to one another. Mrs. Weasley was just dishing up lunch as they sat down.

"Ahem..." said Ginny blushing.

"Yes dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry and I have something to tell you all." she looked at Harry imploringly.

"Er.. yes... Ginny and I are well, a.." he blushed fushia and looked over at Ginny who sat up tall and said..

"Mum, dad, Harry and I are in love, plain and simple. Nothing else nothing more." Harry sat there waiting and looking. 

"FINALLY!" said the whole table.

"Huh?!" said Ginny and Harry together both as bewildered as the other. 

"Well... We've always knew that you two were interested in one another. And well, its just good to hear you finally confess in the open." said Mrs. Weasley.

The whole group started laughing and then Harry blurted out "Hey Ron what's this thing with Herm?"

"Err.. Heh heh heh, well... yyyyeah."

"Ickle-Ronny-kins has a girlfriend eh?

"Shut up George!" snapped Ron. Ginny sat shaking with supressed laughter and the twins started whispering and laughing. Changing the subject for fear of pain, Harry asked Charlie:

"Charlie."

"Yeah?"

"Got a girlfriend?"

"Yup! Everyone this is Becky. Becky this is everyone. Becky was from the US and had a thick accent. They all talked over lunch about America, school, Harry, and various other things until about three o'clock when Harry got an owl from Sirius...

  
  
  
  


A/N yes its short, yes it sucks ass, yes, yes, yes, oh well! Well R/R over 350 people have read my last two fan-fics THANK YOU!! Remember my policy, the more flames the more fics and DISCLAIMER: Everyone is this belongs to JKR not me except Becky - but I don't know what she'll be doing in this story, tell me in a review though!!,

R/R!! - - - Charly


	4. Harry and ? 4

A/N Hey! Well the last fic didn't get the feed-back I wanted it to, but ooooh well. Thanks to all those who _did_ read it and I await your views. 

Harry gathered his friend Ron, and new girlfriend Ginny (who knew about Sirius already) and went to Ron's bedroom. Harry sat down on Ron's bed trembling. Why did Sirius write to him? Is this bad? Oh god, oh god, oh god, he thought over and over again. He finally reached and opened the letter. It said

"Dear Harry,

Do not worry, this is a letter of GOOD tidings. As you know I've been living with Remus the past year. Well I have just received word from Professor Dumbledore that: MY NAME HAS BEEN CLEARED! That's right Harry, I'm a free-man all thanks to the wonderful Albus Dumbledore. He wrote to tell me also that I can now legally take care of you! That's right my boy! No more muggles! I 'm awaiting your post. Prof. Dumbledore informed me you're at the Weasley's. You won't be living with me until next summer, for I must get a home first. Hahaha. You have my permission to stay there until September 1st,

Love Always,

Sirius"

  
  


Harry breathed a sigh of relief and of happiness. "Sirius has been FREED! WOO HOO!" He picked Ginny up and spun her around. Ron was jumping for joy. 

"That means no more Dursley's" said Harry happily, enveloping Ginny into a hug. The three friends danced and sang and spoke happily of what had just been said. In fact they spent the next week celebrating. Harry sent a response back to Sirius, telling him he couldn't wait for next summer. Ron invited Herm over for the rest of the summer as well. She said she'd be coming within days. Ron was ecstatic. Nothing could go wrong. The four spent the rest of their summer, enjoying their teenage years. Rejoicing young love. And this is where we find Harry, on his birthday, with his love having a picnic, with Ron and Hermi. 

"Come on Hermi! Lets go for a walk." said a Ron, patting his stomach. "I need some exercise, after that feast, plus I think Harry and Gin want some time aaaalone." His eyebrows had almost disappeared into his burning red hair. "AAWOO!" Ginny and Harry turned scarlet. Ginny threw a sandwich at her brother and told him to "SHUT UP!" They all laughed and Hermione and Ron got up and went for their walk. "Harry?" said Ginny about ten minutes later, she was looking up at him with her dark blue eyes.

"Hmm?"

"This is wonderful huh? Not a care in the world, basking in the golden sun rays with your love."

"Mm hmm" he replied. He reached down and kissed her nose gently. Then he kissed her. They sat there for awhile, kissing, embracing love, on a sunny, summer afternoon, without a care in the world. When there was a crack, a bloodcurdling scream that was Hermione's and a cackle of laughter. 

  
  
  
  


A/N: SOOOOOO? Do you like? Or dislike? Thumbs up :) or down :( tell me!! I'm sorta lost for ideas, but I'll come up with a new one ASAP! R/R PLEASE!!!

-Charly


	5. Harry and ? 5

A/N: Well, here it is the next little installment, thanks to whoever said this was quote "Pitiful but cute" thanks I really appreciated that *sarcasm*. But to those who wrote, you know, HELPFUL entries, like Vicky Granger and Ginny, and Hermione Potter, and everyone else, I'm tired and a little cranky. This wont be the happiest fic in the world, but have no fear!

  
  


Harry and Ginny broke from their embrace and rushed towards the sound. It had indeed been Hermione. She was in fact lying unconscious next to a teary eyed Ron.

"Ron? What happened?!!" asked Harry, worry was encircling him like an angry ring of fire. What the HELL did Voldermort want with him now? Did he enjoy turning Harry's life into a miserable SHIT hole? Why yes of course he does. Why wouldn't he? Hermione was lying there, unable to move, Harry stood up and looked around. He of course was right about Voldermort. On an old tree burnt the following words:

  
  


**BEWARE POTTER. YOU HAVE NOW FOUND TRUE LOVE. WE CAN'T HAVE THAT NO CAN WE? NO NO NO,** **WE CAN NOT. WATCH OUT MS. WEASLEY, POTTER MAY LOVE YOU, BUT CAN HE SAVE YOU FROM ME?**

  
  


Harry, furious yelled "GOD DAMMIT!!!" Ginny was shaking with fright at the thought of Voldermort coming after her. She ran to Harry, who instantly held her in a tight embrace. He kissed her lightly on the head and said "Ginny, I swear to God nothing will happen to you! I won't let it"

Ron had lifted a limp Hermione off the ground and signaled for them to go and tell the Weasley's. 

When they arrived there was a loud curse as Charlie saw the limp Hermione, the sniffling Ginny, the angered Harry and distraught Ron, coming toward the Burrow.

"What the Hell happened?" he asked 

"We'll explain later, but right now Herm need a comfortable bed, some medicine, and me." said Ron handing her over to Charlie to take her up to his room. 

Charlie did so obediently. Meanwhile Harry and the others, went to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about what happened. The couple had already run out the quad as soon as they heard Charlie curse. They sat around the table with no sound. Then suddenly Mr. Weasley broke the silence, saying "Well Harry... What exactly happened. Harry said everything that had happened well except the cursing. Mrs. Weasley fainted right there on the spot. Mr. Weasley went to go recover his wife and to take her to the living room. Ron ran up to see his beloved and left Ginny and Harry alone in the kitchen. Harry reached out for Ginny as she walked over to him. She sat down in his lap, she felt his warm skin touch her now cold skin gently. He looked deep into her brilliant blue eyes with his entrancing green ones. He looked at her and said "Gin I will never let that him touch you, you have my word on that." She nodded bravely.

"I know, I know." She buried her head into Harry's chest and Harry felt her sobs.

  
  


*** Ginny thought to herself.. "Why me? Why did my love have to be the target for the most evil wizard in the history of all that is magical. For the love of Merlin why Harry? Why Hermione? Why me?

  
  


*** They sat there for some time comforting one another, holding each other. Telling one another that it would all be okay, even though they didn't believe themselves. 

After about an hour Harry took a now sleeping Ginny up to her room. He set her down gently and her eyes fluttered open. "Shhh" said Harry quietly. He kissed her and sat down on the end of the bed. 

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" 

"Maybe you should write Sirius.. I mean, well, maybe he should know."

"Your right..." he embraced her and told her to get some sleep and went downstairs to his pet. He found some parchment and a quill and wrote:

  
  


Dear Sirius,

Hello, this is difficult to say so I'll just say it, Voldermort attacked Herm. She is at this moment lying unconscious in Mrs. Weasley's bed with a tear stricken Ron. But that is not all, on a tree near by he wrote that Ginny hd better be careful, for if I do in fact love her, she is in MORTAL DANGER. I'll write Dumbledore as well, just to let him know,

I must be going, Ron just told me Herm woke up,

Write back soon

Love~ Harry

A/N well.... You like? Thanks to everyone who reviewed my past 4 stories they'll start to be longer from here, I have a TON of ideas...

R/R... take care, ~*~Charly


	6. Harry and ? 6

**A/N: Well here is #6 of my everlasting series, whoa! I just checked my stats and.... 3 people have me on their AuthorAlert thinger and a total of 875 people have visited my fics YAH! Nehoo thanks to everyone, and here comes the story! Oh yeah 14 more days till my birthday, that's right kiddos Halloween**

  
  
  
  


**CHAPTER 6**

  
  


Harry folded up the letter and stuffed into Hedwigs carrier. He then dashed up to the Weasley's bedroom, where a tired and stressed Hermione was waking up. "Oh Ron!" she sighed and threw her hands around his neck. Ron took a seat next to Hermione. She sighed again and laid her head on Ron's shoulder. He kissed it softly and asked softly.

"Hermione can you please tell us what happened, even I don't know what happened."

"Uhh sure" she said shakily. "Well Ron and I were talking and we heard the distant roll of thunder. We thought nothing of it and kept talking. Then a bolt of hot green lightning came from above and hit a tree." She stopped and shuddered and Ron held her closer. "Then, uh, well, Voldermort came from nothingness and well, he looked to Ron, scoffed and mumbled something. Then turned to me, and said in a whisper 'so, Ms. Granger, your best friends with Harry eh? And your in love with Mr. Weasley am I right?' And I replied 'Er.. Yes sir' and he brought his wand above his head and shouted a curse that I couldn't tell... and I was shot into a world of darkness and now I'm here" she replied throwing herself at Ron sobbing. He held her and whispered that he was there now, there was nothing to cry about anymore.

"It sounds as if Voldermort is going for those in love." said Harry looking down meaningful at Ginny. "If so, the only way to beat him is to not whimper and fall into the blackness if hate but to stay through in love." said Harry rather poetically. 

"Yeah"

  
  
  
  


*~* September 1st

  
  


Harry, Ginny, Herm, and Ron all went through the rest of the summer, with no worries, they blocked Voldermort's return out of sight and mind and concentrated on other things. On the first day of September the group packed up, waved a teary goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and set off toward Hogwarts. They took a company car that Mr. Weasley had gotten from the Ministry, that Fred and George drove. When they got to the station the went toward the infamous Platform 9 and 3/4 and stepped through the barrier. They parted ways with the twins and headed up the steps to find an empty compartment and sat down. Harry and Ginny on one side and Ron and Herm on the other. They talked giggled and ate the food the plump witch sold and had an altogether good time. As they approached the castle of HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY, and the train slowed down a bolt of lighting stroke and Ginny jumped and Hary grabbed for her as she started to cry again.

"Shh Herm, it was a normal bolt, no worries hun, no worries!" He lifted her chin and looked at her with his deep green eyes and kissed her deeply. She stopped crying and just looked tired and scared as Harry held her and told her that she would be fine as long as he was around. They made their way off the train and to the horse-less carriages. The gang climbed in and waited for the train of other carriages to go. They did and eventually made their way to the castle. When they had they got out and rushed to the Great Hall for the "Welcome back" feast. 

  
  


*~*~*~ Wellllllllll? Read and REVIEW and tell me what you though of it. Thanks again every1 and the next one will be out soon, I HOPE 

  
  


-*-*-*-*

  
  
  
  


LITTLE CHARLY


	7. Harry and ? 7

A/N: Hey there all you chicas and chicos! Here's the next installment #7... so do you all like the series? Thumbs up :) or down :( TELL ME!!! Thank you to all of those who read and reviewed and onto the story......:0)

P.S (sorry about the sorting song, I CANT RHYME! :)

  
  
  
  


"Welcome back everyone, to yet another school here at Hogwarts!!!" the hall erupted in applause and cheers. Dumbledore continued on as the clapping and whistling calmed down. "Before we eat though we must have our first years sorted no? Professor bring out the sorting hat." After he shouted these words another eruptions flooded the hall. The hat sang his rhyme filled song the hall erupted for the third time that night. Just as everyone sat down a long line of nervous looking 10 and 11 year olds stumbled in looking scared and slightly ruffled.

"Ahem" said McGonagall "Let's see, uh.. yes Katy Scottsdale?" a slightly chubby red head stumbled up and put the hat on. It took about 40 seconds when the hat screams "HUFFLEPUFF!" Katy excitedly ran towards the screaming crowd. "Next is... James Boyd" a tan thin boy hurried up and put the hat on within three seconds the hat screamed "GRYFFINDOR" Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors jumped up to congratulate the new Gryffindor. James sat down next to Ginny and Ron and said hi.

After all the kids had been sorted Dumbledore stood up and said "Thank you Minerva, now I have three new teachers to introduce to you all, and a new subject. Firstly, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts is Becky Fitzgerald." 

Harry and Ginny gasped, "that's Charlie's new girlfriend" whispered Ginny into Harry's ear. 

"I know! Said a baffled Harry. Ginny kissed his ear gently and he kissed her back, "hey, lets meet tonight at the observatory tower, okay?"

"Uh huh" said Ginny kissing his ear again.

"Stop it" said Harry "save it for tonight.

"And next is out new subject, 'Quidditch' offered by the now graduated Weasley twins. Professor George and Fred." The two extremely good looking Weasley twins stood up and waved, the whole of Gryffindor yelled and cheered and waved.

"Now that that's over, let us FEAST!" said Dumbledore and the food suddenly appeared. After about an hour and everyone was quiet full, Dumbledore stood up yet again and said "Now that we are all full to the gut let us go to our beds. Prefects please take the first years up first. And be sure to inform the other students of you house the new password. Good Night Sleep Tight And I Hope and Pray You See The Next Day's Light!" And with that everyone hurried to their common rooms. Harry and Ginny though asked a prefect the new password and went to the observatory tower. 

Harry and Gin opened the door to the tower and went into the midnight blue sky dotted with gold stars. 

"This is so romantic Harry." she said softly looking out upon the stars, Harry felt her shiver and he took her in his arms. She looked up at him and she down to her and they kissed deeply, parting only for lack of air. 

"Ginny?" said Harry now kissing her neck softly,

"Yes?" she said.

"I love you" he and he kissed her again deeper and stronger than he had ever before. 

After they parted Ginny said "Harry I love you too!" and the two love sick teenagers kissed highlighted in front of a bed of blue sky.

  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Soooo whatcha think? Do you like it? R/R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Harry and ? 8

A/N hey there all my fans, I can't believe some of the reviews I got! It makes me soooo happy, Professor Fred and George, hahahahaha! Ne-hoo here's #8 I hope you enjoy, oh yeah, im going to start writing from other perspectives, because I think that'll be interesting! There will be different colors for each person like Green for Ron

DISCLAIMER: All the characters that J.K made up are hers and all the ones that I made up are mine! :0)

  
  


P.S. 10 more days till HALLOWEEN! That also means 10 more days till my birthday! YAHOO!!! 

  
  
  
  


****The next day Ron and the gang went down to breakfast and got their schedules. Ron's read:****

  
  


** 9:00am~ Divination**

**10:00am~ Transfiguration **

**11:00am~ Defense Against The Dark Arts**

**12:00pm~ LUNCH**

** 1:00pm~ Quidditch**

** 2:00pm~ History of Magic**

** 3:00pm~ FREE TILL DINNER**

  
  


****

  
  


"Well, this all seems in order, how about you Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, so Harry when do you have Quidditch?" 

"I have it at 1:00 right after lunch just like you we have all the same classes like we always have for six years!"

"Oh yeah." but Ron had, had other things on his mind. He and Hermione hadn't been getting along so well. Not since Voldermort's attack. She had been acting distant, it was very odd, he was thinking of calling the relationship off. She had also started to stare at Dean more often and he at her. 'I think I'd better just call it off with her' thought Ron sadly. He was starting to see the relationship die. All of a sudden Ron was torn back to reality, Harry was yelling at him to snap out of it. 

"RON! We have to GO! Divination is in 10 minutes!"

"Oh yeah" and the pair ran up to their classroom. But they were met with another surprise when they walked into their classroom. Instead of the musty, perfumed scent from a burning fire, it was cool, and breezy, with a bit of pear smell circling the room. The fire was gone and so was Professor Trelawney. Instead there stood, a very hansom20 something man with blond spiked hair and deep dark blueish green eyes. He was wearing robes of the darkest green Ron had ever seen. 

"Hi!" said the stranger, but instead of the familiarEnglish accent their ears met a very thick American accent. "My names Professor Smith but you can all call me Jimmy. I'm from the US of A. To be more specific I come from the sunny state of California. Down in San Diego if you really want to know. I'm here to teach you Divination am I correct?"

Four or five girls nodded their heads weakly. 

"Yes, see Professor Trelawney has retired. So I'm here!" Ron was ecstatic he wouldn't have to deal with Trelawney's crack-pot death wishes and such anymore! It was a great class, they read tea-bags. "Jimmy" was a great Divinator. He told Ron that new relationships would soon enter his life, Harry was told that he would be doing extremely well in his up-coming Quidditch practice and game. Everything was going well, when the bell rang and everyone left, and the Gryffindors headed to Transfiguration. The days lesson was simple turn a wooden chair into a cushy one. Hermione of course did it first, which was fine, because Ron did it next. He had found transfiguration his strong point all of a sudden. After class came Defense against the Dark Arts. Becky was a great teacher, almost as good as Professor Lupin. They learned in more detail about werewolves and dragons. Becky had much practice in dragons because of Charlie. Ron decided that he would tell Hermione during Lunch that he didn't think the relationship could go any farther. After class Ron pulled Hermione aside and took her up to the common room. No one was there because it was lunch time and Ron saw it as the perfect place to break the news. 

"Hermi?" he said timidly.

"Yes Ron, what is it?" she said coldly. 'This it what I'm talking about' though Ron.

"Hermi, I can't see our relationship going any farther, I'm sorry." She let out a sigh of relief and said, "oh good, I agree." She said "Still friends?"

"Hell yeah!" said Ron and they made they're way down to the great Hall.

  
  


A/N Ron and Hermi are done, no more, done, extinct. So what should happen next?????! R/R PLEASE!!!!!

-Charly

  
  



	9. harry and ? 9

A/N More Harry.. Hope you don't mind, but Harry and the twins are my favorite, I don't like Hermione much, and I hate SNAPE he's just well, dumb! Anyways, R/R! Sorry about but I deleted the last #9 because I didn't like where it was going sorry! Here's the next story though, hope you all like it! :0)

  
  


DISCLAIMER: Well you know the drill

  
  


Ron and Hermione came back into the hall, Hermione didn't seem that upset, imagine that Harry thought, I thought they broke up.

"Hey Ron did you break the news to Herm?"

"Yeah, but we're still friends and she seems a lot happier. So am I"

Then from above the once bright blue sky turned a dark gray and a flash of lighting came across the sky. Ginny jumped and Harry caught her and sat her down in his lap. "Shh" he said soothingly playing with her bright red hair. Ginny laid her head on Harry's chest and whimpered. He held her close as another crack and Ginny sobbed harder into Harry's robes. He held her tighter as Dumbledore dashed in telling them that Quidditch P.E. had been canceled along with Care Of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, Ginny's next class. Harry took Ginny up to the common room carrying her the whole way. They sat down in a big comfy burgundy chair and talked. 

"So, how was your day?" said Ginny. Ron had gone with Seamus Finnigan. Harry and Ginny were among few in the common room. 

"It was really good, the new divination teacher is really cool, it's a guy, he told us to call him "Jimmy!" said Harry happily.

Ginny giggled softly and slowly fell asleep, tears flowing down her cheek. Harry sat there with her for a half an hour (they had double classes that day so they had 3 hours.) He kissed Ginny silently and she woke up. "Oh hi Harry." she kissed him and the sat like that for some time. Talking and kissing. Embracing love.

  
  


Hermione sat in the Library. She had the weird feeling that someone was watching her though. It was really weird. She looked up from her book tried to scream but something muffled it. She looked up and saw...

"Shmahisdh" She muffled out. He took his hand off her mouth and she gasped for air. "Seamus? What do you think your doing?" 

"Herm can I talk to you for a second?" he whispered.

"Um, yeah I guess. Pull up a seat" So that's why i keep having that feeling someone is looking at me. Hmm, I guess it could be worse, it could have been Malfoy. She laughed to herself and Seamus started talking. 

"Herm, over the past few years, I've noticed you more, and well I wanted to tell you, er, actually never mind." Hermione saw him go red and he got up to leave and she grabbed his hand on accident. But instead of pulling it back Seamus held onto it. 

"Seamus don't leave. What did you want to ask me?" He held onto her hand tightly. 

"Herm, will you go out with me?" he asked rather rushed. 

"Of course I will." But Seamus didn't let go of her hand. He looked up at her. He had dark blue eyes with flecks of green swimming in them. They drew closer and closer. He cupped her cheek and kissed her softly. But it slowly got deeper. Hermione got up and went over to him. He kissed her head softly. 'Whoa, this is Seamus. How can I like Seamus?!"

  
  


A/N: well there's a plot turn, next time the return of Voldie! Stay tuned folks!

  
  


R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R!!!


	10. Harry and ? 10

October 30th 2000

  
  


Well here ya go, all you fan of my fiction, I really hope you enjoy! Thank you to the over 1500 people who have hit this fiction! HAPPY ALL HALLOWS EVE! And Happy birthday me! P.S. Did anyone see U2 on TRL today! ACK I love them!! Oh yeah this is in Ginny's point of view.

  
  


September turned into October and before anyone knew Halloween was next week. Professor Dumbledore announced that there would be a Halloween dance, on Halloween night, all fourth year and above would be allowed to go. They would all have to where their Dress robes of course. Ron had gotten new robes from George and Fred as a present. He now had midnight blue ones, which made everyone a lot happier, well not Pig who had to have the old ones draped over his cage. The castle was getting cooler and the leaves like the seasons had changed. They now blew around the castle in great flocks, twisting and turning every which way. Harry was having daily practice sessions. Harry had been voted the team Captain taking Fred's position. Which is why we find Harry out on the field, blowing a whistle and pointing the team in every which way. Ginny was in the castle looking out at him and thinking. 'God, what am I gonna do with out him?' She was doing DADA homework and it was driving her nuts! Ever since Snape 'the old cow' had found out the "Potter" had a girlfriend, and had found out that Ginny was the special girl, he had become unbearable. She didn't tell Harry this, because she knew that she would have to hold him back as to save Snape's life. It was five o'clock. Harry would be up soon, they would seek off to the grounds where they would take an evening stroll around the lake, Harry holding her tight in his arms. They would talk about the days events. Just as Ginny had gotten back to her homework, none other that Harry strolled through the portrait door.

"I'll be right back Gin, gotta take a shower." He smiled at her and dashed up the stairs to the boy's dorm. Ginny went up to the girls dorm to get a coat. She was rather cold. She had since changed from her robs into a pair of sweats and a long sleeve shirt that her cousin from America had gotten her. It had "Catalina Island" written on the back and down the sleeves. It had been Ginny's dream to visit there some day. Her cousin had told her so much about it. She sauntered back downstairs to find Harry on the sofa wet hair and all. She walked down to him and sat down quietly. He looked over at her and put his arm around her shoulder. She felt a sudden warmth spread through her. It was quite relaxing. She started to doze off. She put her flaming hair against Harry's chest and quickly feel asleep. She soon started to dream. She was on the beach. Harry was there. He was in a pair of long swim trunks, he was tan and was very well built. But Ginny already knew that he was well built. She was in a baby blue bathing suit that showed off her figure. Harry took her hand and ran toward the crashing waves. But this wasn't the England beached she was used to. It was cool but not freezing. The surroundings were a lot different as well. Harry pulled her under a wave just before it crashed down violently. He pulled her close under water. She opened her eyes. 'That's weird' she thought 'it doesn't hurt.' He pulled her close and kissed her deeply then pulled her upward toward air. When they reached the sky, the once blue sky's had turned black with clouds. A bolt of green light flashed from above and Ginny felt Harry go limp. She turned her head and saw him, white and cold. She grabbed for him but he had all of a sudden lost touch with her. He kept floating away and she could do nothing about it but try and swim toward him. Then she heard a crack of laughter. Harry's body had been lifted out of the water. He was being carried up towards the laughter. Then Ginny felt her weight leave her body and she floated away as well. All of a sudden Harry stirred next to her. His dead body turned to her and said "Ginny, I'll never let him hurt you." and he fell limp again. 

"GINNY WAKE UP!" she heard and she opened her eyes, gladly. Harry's worried face shown in front of her. He grabbed her. He held her close as she sobbed violently into his shirt. "What happened?" he asked in barely a whisper.

"Oh Harry it was awful!" She replied and replayed the dream to him. He grabbed her, pulled her shaking frame into his lap and held her. 

"Ginny, I'll never let him hurt you" he said in a deadly whisper, that sent shivers up her back. 

  
  


A/N: sooo what do you think? You like it? I hope you do, R/R!!!

Luv always, ~*~ Charly


	11. Harry and ? 11

A/N~ hey there all you boys and girls! Chico's and chica's. Guys and girlys.

Anyhoo here's number 11. I hope you like it much as you like the others, it's been a LONG time since I've updated I hope you like it still!!!

  
  


*we last left our love birds in the common room, Ginny shaking with fright from having to relive her dream to Harry...*

  
  


Harry sat there with Ginny through the night holding her close to his body hoping and praying she would come back to him from her frightened nightmarish world. He felt so guilty about bringing the Voldermort problem into Ginny's innocent young life. Finally after hours of racking sobs and tearful sleep Ginny awoke. 

"Harry.." she whispered softly.

"Hm..?" he asked her.

  
  


"Thank you..." she got up and stretched. "I think I'll go get dressed and go down to breakfast."

  
  


"Sounds like a good idea.." He agreed at the same time his stomach gave an almighty growl that made Ginny break into violent giggles. 

  
  


"Oh so you think I'm funny huh? Well we'll see who laughing now" he got up and growled in a playful manner and started to chase Ginny around the common room while she shreaked with laughter. Finally he caught her. "AH HA!" he shouted in victory.

  
  


Ginny tried desperately to wriggle out of his tight grasp but failed miserably after all he was a lot bigger than her. "Okay, Okay I give up I give up" 

  
  


"As you should!" he said airily. Ginny stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his chin finally wriggled out of grasp and went upstair. Harry sighed and he too made his way to his dorm.

  
  


*~*~*~*~*

  
  


In the next months Harry and Ginny grew more and more weary of Voldermort and his threats. They came almost weekly but _STILL_ couldn't be tracked to where he was. So they just sat tight until one fine February day. February 14th was the exact date, the day. All throughout Hogwarts love was in the air floating about in a kind of "pink mist." This of course didn't pass over Ginny and Harry.. Oh no! In fact Harry had planned a bit of an outdoor picnic for Ginny at 8:00 that night but she didn't know of it and neither did anyone else (except Dobby who helped set it up.) All that Ginny knew was that she recieved a note in Harry's handwriting saying :

  
  


Dear Love,

If you could meet me outside the front entrance at eight o'clock sharp for a Valentines present you'll never forget!

Love always,

Harry 

  
  


It was packaged with a gorgeous bouquet of burgundy and gold roses he had magiced to look that way. Along with this came a tiny bock with another little note attached "Don't open this till this morning at breakfast." *Hmm* Ginny thought she dressed to the occasion in burgundy robes that were well fitted to her slim shape. She examined herself in the mirror ("my my my Ms. Weasley you sure have grown a lot since you were ten now go out there and get your man!" the mirror said.) She walked down to the Gryffindor table and plopped down next to Harry."

"So Harry.. What's up? I brought the box." 

  
  


"Good.." he got down on his knee and coughed loudly so the hall went silent. "Ginny" he said loudly so everyone could hear him. "Would you do me the honor of wearing my ring?"

  
  


Ginny gasped along with about fifty other girls. Her cheeks went pink and she said aloud. "Of Course!" the whole hall broke out into applause (except the Slytherin but some weak hearted did too but were silenced quickly.) Harry jumped up and took Ginny's hand and slid the ring which was incrusted with emeralds and diamonds. Ginny let out a weep of happiness and Harry kissed her softly. All the Gryffindor boys started to cat call and whistle. If you had looked up to the teachers table you would have seen an odd sort of events. Professor McGonagall broke into tears along with most the teachers. Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he too wiped away a tear. But Snape looked more sour than ever, but that's not to say he didn't wipe a hurried tear out of his eye though! (A/N ain't it sweet :o) ) 

  
  


*~*~*~*~

  
  


Eight o'clock came sooner than expected and Ginny rushed down to snowy grounds. There waiting in his dress robes black hair falling round his forehead stood Harry. Ginny's heart thumped. She rushed over to him. "Harry!" she shouted to him. He turned to face her. When he saw that it was indeed her he broke into a handsome smile and ran to meet her. He ran to her and picked her tiny figure off the ground and spun her around in circles. 

"God Ginny can you believe it! After school we'll be together forever!" he was positively beaming and Ginny couldn't help but join in. He placed her down carefully. "Come over here" he took her hand and led her to a strange sight. A pink bubble encircling a large tuft of grass where a blanket sat with food and a basket and a small bottle of wine.

  
  


"Oh Harry it's beautiful." she whispered he turned to her grabbing her by the waist and pulling her so close to his body she could feel the heat coming off him. He leant down and enveloped her into a kiss. She kissed him back the two were full of love. Finally out of breath they broke. He took her to the bubble. When they got there he whispered a few words and they stepped into the pink colored bubble. 

  
  


Way up in the highest tower sat old, wise, Albus Dumbledore. He looked down affectionate to his students. He smiled and his bright blue eyes twinkled. Up above even the highest tower though clouds were building and rolls of thunder made their voices heard. Though Ginny, Harry, and Dumbledore didn't notice. From inside the cloud came a crack of green lighting. Along with it came a tall white figure with evil red snake eyes. 


End file.
